


Cold

by princess_mouse



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Axl feels cold.





	

Axl pulled the down filled comforter around his thin frame. The cool night air blew in through the open window causing Axl to shiver. He hated being cold, absolutely detested it but this was the only way to cool the house down. They had no air conditioning and the heat was sometimes unbearable in the stuffy little house. It was one of the worse features of their home but Izzy had worked hard to secure this place. Izzy had gone ahead to Los Angeles by himself to start working for their future. He scrimped and saved so he could provide for Axl. It wasn’t even just providing but protecting his boyfriend.

It wasn’t a grand place, it had two floors that had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A big living room and a reasonable kitchen. A chain link fence provided them some protection from the rest of the neighborhood. It wasn’t in the ghetto but it still earned that “wrong side of the tracks” label; lower middle class. Izzy wouldn’t disclose what all he did for work but Axl was aware it had to do with drugs. He didn’t push to know though, he was thankful to be with Izzy either way. Their small house was nothing to brag about but it was a welcome space that bred creativity that then gave birth to music. Izzy’s connections with the music community brought many musicians into Axl’s world. He nourished Axl’s musical needs and encouraged him to get into the music scene on the strip.

After a year, Duff moved in with them. Axl admired the blonde giant not only as a musician but as a friend. He had a sunny disposition that was infectious. He told bad jokes and was always offering to clean up the place. They weren’t blind though, Duff’s cheery character and quick to please attitude was because of his ex-boyfriend. It was obvious from the outburst that the boyfriend made at the club one night that the relationship was rocky. Axl felt his stomach drop and his anger boiling inside him when Duff came to work the next day with a black eye. Duff moved in not long after the incident with a broken wrist.

Following Duff moving in, Steven and Slash arrived. They came as a double or nothing deal but they were welcomed into the house. Steven was Duff’s new love interest and Slash was ready to live on his own. Slash arrived with two snakes and a guitar, while Steven came into the house with his overly bubbly personality. Izzy stopped selling drugs when they no longer were making it by paycheck to paycheck. Axl was thankful when he could rely on singing and performing instead of washing dishes and waiting tables. Even if their house was small, it was a cozy place were everyone was happy and making music. During their days off the boys would write songs and record demos. Every opportunity to perform on the strip they took. They partied like rock stars and hoped they’d make it big.

This was a typical night for Axl and Izzy. They headed home early and left the boys at the club. Izzy saw a perfect moment to be alone with Axl after their gig at 10:30 PM. They cuddled up on the couch and enjoyed a movie before Axl dragged Izzy up to their bedroom. They knew they had a few hours before the noisy drunks arrived home. Izzy wasted no time getting Axl on his knees. He loved nights like these and loved the mornings more when he got to wake up to make his boyfriend breakfast. Once Axl was sated he was asleep instantly.

The night air blowing in through the window caused Axl to start shivering again.

“Iz, close the window,” the redhead whined. He rolled closer to the thin brunette in search of heat.

A small hum of acknowledgement escaped Izzy’s lips as he rolled towards to the smaller man. There was no way he was getting out of bed. Axl would have to settle for body heat and the blanket on their bed. Izzy’s arm searched out his boyfriend and pulled him flush against his chest. He hoped that would appease Axl for the time being. Izzy felt Axl’s cold toes against his leg and it sent a shiver up his spine.

“Why are your toes so cold?” Izzy complained. All he wanted to do was sleep but the chill running through his body had him wide awake.

He could feel the smudginess radiating off Axl, if only that would warm up his toes.

“Because the window is open,” the redhead said shoving his cold appendages all over Izzy’s body. His icy fingers weaselled their way onto his boyfriend’s naked hips. “You could warm me up,” Axl teased.

Izzy had to fight back the urge to laugh. The cold fingers on his hips were a compelling argument but he was to tired to fuck Axl again. His fingers played with a strand of red hair absentmindedly. This moment brought back all the memories of their life back in Lafayette. Most nights Axl would end up in his bedroom wanting to be held. He didn’t want to be asked about the bruises or abuse, all he needed was the safe arms of his boyfriend. Not every moment of their lives was about sex, a lot of their time spent together was for comfort. Izzy knew how to draw answers out of Axl and how to repair his wounded pride. He loved unconditionally and forgave all his boyfriend’s flaws. He understood Axl’s moodiness or how to soothe him when he was angry at the world. He wiped away tears and held Axl down to tickle him till he started to smile. He peppered kisses all over the redhead’s body and felt even bubblier when he himself was treated that way. Axl’s tough exterior meant nothing to Izzy, he knew behind that wall was a boy who just wanted to love and be loved in return.

Axl’s actions towards Izzy were always gentle. He could be seething mad because the world was pushing him down but the moment he saw Izzy looking at him with those gorgeous slate eyes, he melted. All his anger would be gone and he let the happiness his best friend radiated wash over him like a wave. Izzy made him want to sing every song he knew and inspired him to write music. Izzy was his muse.

“The boys aren’t home yet,” Axl hinted grinding his hips into his partners.

It was a little after three and the other boys had not returned home yet. It wasn’t unusual but that meant that they’d be taking care of their bandmates hangovers later.

Izzy’s hand swatted Axl’s icy fingers away. The redhead pouted and made a disapproving sound. He ignored all Axl’s advances as he untangled himself from his boyfriend and the bedsheets. “I’m closing the window, so don’t you dare complain when you are all stuffed up tomorrow,” Izzy threatened lightly.

He crossed the room quickly in all his naked glory and slammed the window shut. Izzy knew when the morning came he’d get flack about how stuffed up Axl was. It seemed not matter how much they cleaned the house, Axl and Steven were always stuffed up and struggling to breathe. Izzy shuffled back to bed and crawled under their down blanket. Axl’s cold toes greeted him but he could live with that minor discrepancy. Izzy’s arms reached out and pulled Axl back against his chest.

“Go back to sleep, sweet pea,” the brunette said pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

Axl knew the battle was won over the window but his other battle seemed lost. “I want sex.”

Izzy shushed him and planted another kiss onto his forehead.

“Iz, please! I’m still cold,” Axl started again.

A loud grumble came from Izzy. He thought Axl would have let this topic go, the persistent little prick. Izzy rolled over onto his back and accepted his fate. Usually he was the one bugging Axl for more sex but the tables had turned.

“Get me hard and hop on,” Izzy said.

He hoped Axl was still good to go, he didn’t want to do anything but lay there.

Axl’s cold fingers reached out for Izzy’s dick. He was a little disappointed his boyfriend wasn’t a little more excited but he knew Izzy couldn’t resist once the act started. His small hand stroked gently at the object of his affection which was drawing out some sounds from Izzy.

“Do you need any-ah, help?”

A smile formed on Axl’s face, it was Izzy’s caring nature that always made him naturally high. “I could use some lube for you but I’m fine,” the redhead chuckled.

Izzy’s hand blindly reached out to their bedside table for the lube. Handing it over to his partner, he settled back down and relaxed. He enjoyed the feeling of Axl’s hand stroking his now hard dick. Izzy could hear the cap snapping on the lube and the warming sensation of the sticky liquid on Axl’s hand. It took all his self control not to take over and dominate Axl. His boyfriend’s hand moved languidly over his dick and made him want more. He knew Axl’s attention would be short.

It was a rare treat to get Axl riding his dick but he loved it. Izzy loved to look up at his boyfriend and watch his facial expressions. It seemed that Axl was high off the power he had when he was in control. His eyes would be clasped shut, a seductive smile plastered to his face, and his hips moving fluidly. His hand would stroke lazily over his dick so Izzy could watch. It was a sight that Izzy had committed to his memory bank and used when they were apart.

“What’s the hold up, sweetie?” Izzy teased.

Axl took the hint and stopped stroking Izzy’s dick. In the dark of the room he sat up and crawled on top of his boyfriend. Izzy kept his hands to himself until Axl was straddling his stomach; he knew better than to be pushy. Axl took a moment to collect himself before sitting up a bit. “Help me?” Axl said bashfully.

Izzy took hold of his dick and kept it steady so Axl could slowly sink down onto it. Axl’s moan filled the room as he took Izzy’s dick so easily. He slid down slowly feeling his boyfriend fill his body, beneath him the brunette was spewing obscenities. Izzy put his hands on Axl’s hips and waited patiently for him to adjust.

“You’re so tight, Ax,” Izzy cooed. He rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin on his boyfriend’s hips. Little encouragements always made Axl happy. Izzy knew he needed to hear and feel positive reinforcement.

Axl pushed himself up a bit and sunk back down onto Izzy’s dick, making himself swear out Izzy’s birthname. He picked up his pace slightly so he could try to draw out his partner’s moans but he was already coming undone. He was still overly sensitive from their previous encounter and he was reduced to a moaning mess already. Axl clasped his eyes shut and got lost in the tingling sensation running through his body when he slammed down onto his boyfriend’s dick. Izzy’s hands on his hips only served to help guide him and keep him steady but they also gave him subtle hints.

Izzy’s hips bucked up as he slammed Axl hard down onto his dick. He originally intended to layback and enjoy this but now he wanted to make his boyfriend into a moaning mess. He was in the perfect position to take advantage of Axl’s pleasure. Izzy had the advantage to hit Axl’s sweet spot repeatedly and the suffocating feeling of his boyfriend clenching around him made it all worth it.

“Thought you weren’t helping?” Axl choked out through a moan.

The brunette didn’t give a verbal answer but kept slamming into Axl’s prostate.

“Jef-Jeffery, I’m gonna cum if you, oh god.”

Axl collapsed forward and accepted his loss of power. His breathing was ragged and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He knew he was moaning like a cheap whore but he didn’t care. If their roommates were home, they would taunt the couple the next day but right now he could be as loud as he wanted. He begged and felt no shame asking Izzy to finish him off.

Izzy felt Axl give up his fight and enjoy the pleasure he was feeling. His beautiful voice filled the room in staggered sentences and strangled little sounds. The feeling of Axl’s body clenching around his dick as he came made Izzy crazy. He let Axl ride out his orgasm before slamming into his boyfriend’s spent body. Izzy came deep inside his partner’s body and stilled. He waited till he felt the calmed rise and fall of Axl’s chest before pulling out.

“I’m tired,” the redhead whined sleepily. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Izzy’s neck. He was finally warm and ready to go back to sleep.

Izzy’s hand came up to stroke his boyfriend’s hair in a comforting fashion. “Roll over and I’ll cuddle you.”

Axl didn’t have the energy to complain, he rolled off Izzy and onto his side. He could feel protective arms snake around him and pull him back into a warm cocoon. The serene sound of Izzy’s breathing and slowing heart lulled him into dreamland. He heard the small whispers of Izzy’s declaration of love for him but he only responded by squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

As always Izzy stayed awake till he knew Axl was asleep. It had always been a force of habit for him to make sure the redhead was safe and comfortable before he himself could rest. He whispered all his love and respect to Axl every night in hopes those words would chase away the nightmares and remind him he was loved. Izzy pressed kisses into Axl’s hair till he himself could no long stay awake. He snuggled up close and listened to his boyfriend’s relaxed breathing till he finally drifted off.

The night air rustled the leaves on the trees and left the rest of the house reasonably cool. The young couple from Lafayette were asleep in their bed, warm and content; nothing to bother them except for their roommates. Arriving home a little before four-thirty in all their drunken glory; Steven’s boisterous laughter echoed through the house as Slash made more loud comments. Duff was semi-conscious and on the verge of vomiting again. The retching sounds being made in the landing made Axl wake up with a start.

The sound of Duff’s retching and the other two boys’ collective commentary made Axl cringe. He lightly elbowed Izzy in hopes he would deal with it. He was to tired to deal with them. “Iz, their home,” the redhead grumbled sleepily.

“Before six a.m. they’re your band, remember?” Izzy said rolled over onto his other side and pulling the down cover up to his chin. He waited for the cheeky response but it never came.

Axl groaned and got out of bed to find some clothes. He shimmied his way into a pair of Izzy’s boxers and a t-shirt. Before leaving to herd the drunk ones up to their rooms and getting them to bed; Axl bent down and pressed a kiss to Izzy’s cheek.

“I remember. See you in the morning,” he whispered lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my hiatus. My favorite little brother and boyfriend surprised me with a visit :)  
> Tourism season is officially over!
> 
> So, here is a little young Axl and Izzy pre-fame plotless-fluff! This happened as I sat on a very long train ride - but Axl would so be the band mom.
> 
> In the works I have a Slash/Myles Kennedy piece and I want to do another Duff/Axl story (also toying with the idea of Slash/Duff)


End file.
